


Marking Territory

by aliengirlguy



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliengirlguy/pseuds/aliengirlguy
Summary: Just a random little He-man one-shot in which our hero utilizes the powerful weapon of Innuendo.





	Marking Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I was feeling ill and read a He-man fanfic recently and thought, why not?. I used to be a fan of the series back in the day, #SkeletorForever but it has been awhile so there might be some mistakes in the name usage.

He-Man grunted as he struggled against his sculled faced arch foe looming over him sinisterly, sweat tricking down heaving pectorals pressed tightly by combat.

The fiend known to all of Eternia, whispered and guffawed in awed or mocking tones in dark corners and drunken revelry was Skeletor, Master of Evil, Eternal chaser of He-man's powerful sword.

Skeletor's present circumstance in yet another of his failed attempts, was at least getting some attempt at satisfaction from trying to bash He-Man’s skull in with his scepter, which was currently defunct due to a handy magical neutralization potion the hero had pulled out from his loin cloth and covered the magical instrument.

To his surprise, his enemy was much stronger then he had surmised, and had taken the advantage in He-man’s surprise over the sudden move, particularly after going through all the trouble of giving his usual "you haven't heard the last of Me!" brand of monologue. 

Going off script had been a stroke of genius for the villain, who finally, finally! had managed to pin the hero under him.

“Ha! Whose on top now He-man!” Skeletor crowed, his skeletal teeth clacking as he laughed.

He-man at present was blaming the Eternia pie eating contest he had been attending to for Charity as Prince Adam before going on mission. Blueberries always did make him feel lethargic. He-man knew he was in a compromising situation, so, in one of those rare moments he didn't try to fight back, and raising an eyebrow exclaimed.

“Why Skelly, I didn’t think we were in that type of relationship.”

“Eh? Relationship?...Wait, what?” Skeletor spluttered, confused.

“If you want to top for once, all you had to do was ask, I have no problem with that, I enjoy all the positions,” He-man winked, “Beastman certainly don’t complain.”

Skeletor spluttered even more.

“Wait, Beastman? My stupid walking rug of a minion?!”

“Oh yes,” He-man purred, “He’s quite...primal, always trying to dominate in our various...encounters.”

Skeletor’s grip eased up as he mouthed wordlessly, for the first time ever made speechless from shock, before recovering his voice quickly and suddenly raged shrilly.

“How dare he! If anyone is going to dominate you it will be me!" he declared in outrage.

He-man smirked, and with a heave, suddenly Skeletor found himself on the ground, having been sufficiently distracted, and was now pinned under He-Man, he man's sword point resting where flesh meets bone at his throat.

That was when Evil Lyn came bursting into one of the many nameless dungeons that they had fought in over the years, and blasted He-man off of Skeletor, grabbed her boss and dragged him off to live for another day to take over the world.

When they got back to the lair, Eve Lyn and Skeletor were meant by Beastman who sheepishly told them that his attempt to kidnap the queen while He-Man was distracted, this weeks plan to take over Eternia, had proven a failure when she had cold clocked him in the back of the head unexpectedly with a live chicken and ran off while he had been unconscious.

Instead of berating Beastman like he normally would do, he gave Beastman a considering look, then casually pulled out a knife and pressed it to the hairy chest, making the goon sweat nervously.

“Remember this well Beastman, there is only one villain in these ranks who will Master He-man and its not you, got it?”

“Uh, yes sir?” he said confusedly.

“Good!” Skeletor said briskly, pocketing his knife and marched off, grumbling what precisely he would do the day he one day won one over on He-man.

“What was that about?” Beastman grumbled to the sorceress, scratching his head.

The amused woman eyed the retreating form of her overlord and hummed.

"I would think someone called Beastman would recognize when someone's marking territory."

"Huh?" Beastman was even more confused as images of Skeletor awkwardly lifting a leg at the base of Scull Mountain came to him.

"Oh never mind," Evil Lyn sighed, rolling her eyes, 'honestly innuendo is just wasted on him' out loud after she slapped her hands together briskly, "let's order a pizza, I feel like eating in."

Beastman perked up, "I call the Terrodactyroni and cheese!"

"Fine," she huffed, "just no pineapple this time as well, its obscene!"


End file.
